Identity
by GleeJunkie007
Summary: Bay doesn't trust Emmett's judgements on Mandy, the girl he has never met. What happens when she finds out the truth? Will she get to Emmett in time? ONE SHOT


_Bay's Point Of View_

* * *

Ever since he told me about this _Mandy _I thought it was strange. I mean, Emmett met this person online and after a few conversations, they are a couple? They didn't really know each other; not as much as Emmett thought.

I knew things were strange from the start, but more suspicions formed when Patrick told me about her picture. It wasn't a picture Mandy drew at all. I looked at the other art and I showed them to Patrick and he said they couldn't be hers either.

I told Emmett, but of course, he didn't believe me. He just said that I was jealous and that _I _couldn't stand him being with someone. True or not, it wasn't the case this time; something else was going on.

Thank god Tank had good ideas. We searched her picture. I got one from Emmett when I first found out about her and apparently Mandy isn't who she is. So at that moment I knew I need to take a field trip and what I found out next was nothing good.

* * *

I met with Mandy—or Jennifer. But I knew what was going on now with this whole picnic. After she told me about her deaf cousin I knew what was going to happen. I texted Emmett many times, but no reply. I wonder if he was still mad at me. _Did he not believe me?_

He hadn't heard my words yet, but it didn't say he would believe me. But this was true. Jennifer gave me everything I needed to know and I know who Emmett's friend is.

I decided to call Emmett and no answer. I lost count of the multiple messages I left and the number of times I had called, but nothing. I just had to find him. The only problem was, it being late, I didn't know where he would be.

I knew he would be going to meet _her_, but I didn't know where exactly. I just hope that Melody was home and that he would know. I had Tank drive as fast as he could to get to the house and I ran up the front door and knocked like I was being chased by a killer and I need shelter.

Melody answered the door. Thank god she was home. "Please tell me Emmett is still here?" I signed and replied aloud.

Melody shook her head and signed. _"No, I thought he was helping you with some art." _Melody then knew where he was. _"He went to meet that girl, didn't he?"_

"Yes and I need to know where. Because Mandy, is not what Emmett thinks she is." Melody arched her eyebrow in confusion. I knew I confused her.

"No time to explain, he is in trouble. Where is he?" I signed, this was a desperate time. Melody shrugged; she didn't know where he was. This wasn't good. But then Travis came to the door.

"_What's going on?" _Travis signed, then turned to me.

"We need to find Emmett. He's in trouble." I said and signed.

"_I know where he is. But he is just meeting Mandy." _Travis signed back in reply. I knew he was confused, but who wouldn't be? They didn't know what I did.

"I'll explain later, but you need to show me where he is. Now!" I signed. Travis and I were heading back to my car as I explained to him what was going on and what might happen if we don't get to him in time. Once he knew, he started to drive as fast as he could.

* * *

We got there and I told him to stay there while I go look for Emmett. He didn't like it, but agreed to. I quickly started calling his name, but then remembered that was useless with him being deaf. I just started moving quicker and once I got to the place Travis described I saw a basket, but I didn't see Emmett.

I went a little farther and I gasped at the sight of what I saw. Emmett. He was rolled up into a ball, he was shaking and I didn't know what to do. He couldn't hear me coming and I didn't know what tapping him on the shoulder would make him do as a reaction.

I did it anyway and he didn't respond at first; he was shaken up. I took his arms and I pulled them down so he could see it was only me. "Emmett, it's me." I signed and he looked at me and I could see that he was beat up. A few cuts on his face and bruises on his arms. I looked down lower and saw he was bleeding down there.

"Oh my god!" I said, I was in too much shock to bother signing. I knew this was a possibility, but I didn't think and I hoped that this wouldn't actually happen. Emmett, how could someone do something like this to him?

He painted and looked at me. _"I'm sorry. I should have listened to you. You were right."_ He said and I sighed. That really didn't matter now because Emmett was hurt and whoever did this was going to pay. Luckily I knew how to find the person after getting Emmett help.

I helped get him up, he was still bleeding, I focused on getting him to the car. As I did, he kissed me on the cheek and I did everything I could not to kiss him back and just flat out make out with him in the park because I love him. I love him and getting him help was what he needed now.

* * *

**Switched at Birth is one of my favorite ABC Family shows ever! And I really wanted to do a fic! This is a ONE SHOT.**

**I wrote this like months ago, like I think right after the season finale/ break. I just remembered I wrote it and luckily was able to recover it from my email.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
